Perpetual Enemies
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: The way he looked at me? It was just pure hate. Not that I care, though. Ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Title: **Perpetual Enemies

**Summary:** The way he looked at me? It's just pure hate. Not that I care, though. Ficlets.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

If there was something that Allen loathed with outmost exaggeration, it was Japanese noodles. Seriously. Any kind of Japanese noodles; _Ramen, Shirataki, Soumen, Udon, Hiyamugi, Soba_.

Especially _Soba_.

You name it, Allen hated it.

He despised the smell of it, its package, how it was cooked, and most of all, its consumers. Well the last one didn't ring any sprite, but yeah, if you happened to be eating Japanese noodles and Allen unfortunately spotted you, then you, my good friend, were already branded; Allen Walker would officially hate you from that day on – no ifs and definitely no buts.

Like all things, this hate started with something. Something that Allen Walker first-handedly experience. Something that happened a long, long time ago but then remained on the boy's memory like an itchy dandruff that couldn't just be eradicated with a dandruff shampoo.

He damn well remembered it until now.

It was vague, yes, but it he remembered it quite well.

..

..

..

**June 5, 1993**

**Allen Walker:** Three years old

**Kanda Yuu:** Five years old

..

..

..

He was three years old, and he was as pure as a snow. He was a happy, lovable kid and at that tender age, he already understood that people would love him no matter what because he was just like that, _lovable_. He noticed that people were vulnerable to his giggles and smiles – especially the toothy grins with matching drools on it. Not to mention the _guaah-guaah _and _fuee...fuee..._'s.

Allen Walker loved to be on the limelight of everyone's attention.

He got more chocolates and candies that way after all.

So he learned to use it to his advantage. He would use it whenever he wanted candies, chocolates, and milk. He would use it to gather friends, to awe people, to make them love him. It was quite affective.

Until _that_ kid came along.

Allen first saw him in the local playground where Mana always brought him. He was on the swing, practically hogging it with all his kiddy might. And Allen smiled, because he saw the kid grimaced to him when he saw that he was watching him.

As a kid, Allen Walker loved challenge too.

And lots of friends.

So with his confident baby walks, he walked towards the hissing boy who he noticed had a peculiar long, black (was it dark blue?) hair. _Was he a 'she'?_ He thought as he walked, his eyes not leaving the scowling face of the new kid. But since he didn't look like a girl, notr with that perpetual fown etched to his face, Allen continued to walk, a smile was still annoying plastered to his face.

"Hi!" He said as he stopped in front of the scowling long haired kid. "I'm Allen! What's your name?"

The said scowling long haired kid frown with outmost disgust as if he had just seen a flying, icky frog.

"I don't play with girls! Shoo!" He angrily shouted, his left hand flailing as he bore his sharp gazes to Allen.

Allen blinked; shocked by the first rejection he had ever received since he first learned how to walk without stumbling on his own feet. But he remained smiling.

"I am not a girl. I'm a boy. See? My hair is short," he mentioned his hair and tugged a few of them as if emphasizing his point.

The kid just stared at him like he was the most boring creature he had ever seen. The he said; "My mom has a _very_ short hair."

Allen blinked again.

How should he answer that?

Ht gulped. "But my mama has a very long hair."

The scowl deepened to the long haired kid's face. "So?"

"S-she's a girl, so she has a long hair?"

Deeper and deeper, the kid scowled. "Your point?"

Allen blinked a few times. Mana taught him to be honest all the time. He said that if you tell the truth, nothing would ever go wrong.

So with a smile and the hope of becoming this kid's friend swelling to his chest like balloon, Allen cheerfully said, "You look more like a girl than me."

That's where it all started.

You know, maybe Allen could have avoided it. Seriously.

It was just an honest mistake, you see.

But since this particular memory already happened a long time ago, well, let's just say that it was just a little too late.

The kid stood up, towering Allen a little (he would like to think that it was just a 'little') and got something from Allen's back, an oval-shaped bento, opened it, and with an agility like that of an adult, the angry kid poured something sticky to his head that immediately flowed down his feet.

Allen blinked, not immediately realizing what has happened.

But he was sure about something:

It was freaking hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ZZzzzz... Do...not...ZZzzz...

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

When he realized that something freakishly hot was poured into him like shampoo, it was already too late. He was already drenched in warm, _overly _warm, liquid, with noodles coiling to him like small snakes.

Of course, he cried.

He probably awakened all the insects, worms, and bugs sleeping that afternoon in their niches at the playground. It was so loud Allen almost went deaf himself.

He could feel his skin burning and his eyes blurring. He scratched his pale skin until he could see it turning ugly pink, tinged with redness he didn't want to remember for the rest of his adult life. People began to help him and he saw Mana running towards him with an immense worry etched on his face – _'Allen, what happened to you? Papa's here, okay? It's alright. It's alright'._ His father scooped him and wrapped him in his coat and ran to the nearest faucet. He put the still hiccuping Allen in line with the tap and began cooling his skin with icy cold water. The people around them offered towels and tissues, worrying too at the small, pale (now pinkish) fragile looking boy whose cries were piercing their hearts like small needles. A young and kind couple even gave Mana a change of clothes that was originally for their daughter who was playing at the playground at that time too. Allen heard them said to his father, 'It's better than his soaked clothes'.

Mana smiled at them, but still visibly anxious. He wiped Allen burned skin while constantly cooing him with his gentle words. Then he began to strip him inside the coat that he wrapped around his body again and Allen almost cried for a second time when he saw the thing he was going to wear.

It was a frilly, pink dress.

Allen loathed the long haired kid even more.

..

..

..

Mana didn't press any charges to the family of the long haired boy, saying that it was only an accident and the kid didn't really mean it. Allen, who was now recovering from the Soba incident, was silent about it too. But surprisingly, the revolting kid's parents were very adamant on making amends to the Walker Family while their son paid no heed to the issue.

Allen didn't really care though. He wanted nothing to do with the little devil anymore. He hated him and it seemed like the kid hated him too for some reason. He was, at the age of three, serious about forgetting the whole Soba thingy. But it turned out that fate had something stored for both of them, or more like _their parents_. Because the next day, as Allen was busy counting his marbles that were scattered around the floor of his room, a pair of feet suddenly appeared at the corner of his eyes. That made Allen jumped from where he was sitting and stared, quite afraid, at the sudden _thing_ that appeared on his room. Then he heard a sardonic 'tsk' that clearly belittling him.

Allen creased his white eyebrows and blinked rapidly, still looking at the unmoving pair of feet. The Ghost sounded like mocking him!

He never heard a ghost mocking someone before!

Wait a minute. Maybe he knew one after all. Three, actually.

'_Ah!'_ He jumped a little as he remembered; '_The ghostly trio! Casper's Uncles!'_

Allen slowly moved his eyes from the _ghostly _feet up to the familiar perpetual scowling face.

Allen's body went rigid as if his body was still remembering the burning sensation on his skin.

It was _him_.

The him-who-must-not-be-named-ever!

"MANAAA!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

Unbeta'ed.

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_.._

_.._

**I So Don't Want To Know Your Name**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><em>Allen slowly moved his eyes from the <em>_ghostly __feet up to the familiar perpetual scowling face._

_Allen's body went rigid as if his body was still remembering the burning sensation on his skin._

_It was __him__._

_The him-who-must-not-be-named-ever!_

_"MANAAA!"_

* * *

><p>Allen, by this point, was already readying his small fists to bludgeon it to the kid's head that was, unfortunately, stopped by his father whose face was half amused half reprimanding. Mana burst into the sky blue door and stopped his kid on time. Allen really looked murderous.<p>

"Now, now, Allen. You know it's bad, right? You know it's not right to hurt others," Mana wheedled his son as he gently ruffled his silver while hair. "His is a friend now and you should be good to him."

Allen's ashen eyes unbelievably went wide and he squirmed to his father's hold. What in the booger's name was this? Was his father being threatened by this kid's parents? This couldn't be true! He didn't want to be friends by someone who was trying to kill him since the first time they had met! There's just no way in hell!

"He's trying to kill me, pa!"

"He's trying to be your friend, Allen."

"No! He poured his Soba noodles into me! He tried to cook me alive!"

In that, Mana visibly flinched. Then he sighed.

"You just surprised him, Allen. He..." Mana coughed as if relieving his throat from something. "He really didn't mean it."

Kanda almost rolled his eyes.

"Pa, he tried to cook me!"

"Allen..."

Kanda just watched the father and son's conversation like a bored politician. His eyes were dull and his body was beginning to get numbed in standing in a corner like a cat. Though he didn't have anything against the father. He seemed nice. Kanda actually like him.

But the white haired kid?

Kanda grimaced.

What about the white haired kid?

_I hate him. _

He watched the kind man caressed the kid's face while explaining to his son that he was relatively harmless.

"You understand, Allen-chan?" Mana said as he smiled to Allen much to the kid's distress. Mana smilling was like saying the argument was now closed and there was no longer room for another dispute.

"Manaaaa..." He tried to pout, showing his father his irresistible moping.

"Shh."

It seemed like it wasn't working right now.

Seriously? Now that he needed it the most?

Allen almost wanted to throw his father to the door where the ugly, long haired freak was standing. He was now seriously thinking how he could persuade his father that the kid was an anomaly in their house and therefore should be kicked out.

Mana was now dragging his small body towards the much older boy until they were only a meter away from each other.

"It's time to introduce you guys to each other. Allen, this is –"

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HIS NAME! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" He shouted as he struggled under the hold of his father.

That day, for the first time in Allen's life, he felt how degrading and painful it was to be spanked, repeatedly, in the butt by his father. It wasn't that hard, but it hurt nevertheless. The thought that Mana, kind Mana, was hurting him for other people and an unworthy one at the top of it, was enough to make him cry and tremble with distress.

Mana stopped and his heart skip a bit when he saw his son's face drenched in tears. He immediately ran the room to get a towel from the laundry and wet it to the sink.

Allen was resisting his hiccoughs.

Mana didn't love him anymore.

He hit him.

Allen felt like crying – no, wailing even.

But he didn't want to cry. Especially not in front of this boy who suddenly barged into his life like he was some invited guest. He had been so wrong in approaching him that afternoon in the playground...

Then Allen saw the older boy's expressionless face as he stared at his tear-streaked face while still being hit by Mana.

Allen gritted his small teeth as he stared at those bluish-black eyes that were directly staring at him.

At that moment, he could feel his growing and swelling hate towards the boy escalating up to heaven – or down the hell, for that matter.

Allen still wasn't interested in knowing his name.

Then the boy talked, or scoffed – whatever –; "My name's Kanda Yuu. Guess what, moyashi? I'll let you call me Yuu." – and Allen's eyes widened, his face was contorting into a pained expression as if he was betrayed, by his father, by his ears. But he already heard it; there was no backing out on it. He couldn't unheard what he already heard, right? And what the hell's 'moyashi' anyway? And why was he smiling at him like he was watching Allen having fun?

Why was he wiping his tears and snot on his face?

"I like you when you're crying, moyashi. You look more stupid. I like it."

Allen did something he was longing on doing since this kid came inside his room.

He bludgeoned that face with his knuckles as hard as his small two fists could.

He sent the annoyingly smug face to the nearest wall and he was sure he heard something cracked in the air.

Well, he was furious. _Too_ furious, in fact.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME! YOU HEARD ME?"

..

..

..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. Seriously.

**Author's Note (1): **The story is still alive! Yay!

..

..

..

_Why was he wiping his tears and snot on his face?_

_"I like you when you're crying, moyashi. You look more stupid. I like it."_

_Allen did something he was longing on doing since this kid came inside his room._

_He bludgeoned that face with his knuckles as hard as his small two fists could._

_He sent the annoyingly smug face to the nearest wall and he was sure he heard something cracked in the air._

_Well, he was furious. __Too__ furious, in fact._

_"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME! YOU HEARD ME?"_

_.._

**January 17, 2008**

**Allen Walker: **Eighteen years old

**Kanda Yuu: **Twenty years old

..

"This is not funny, Allen."

"Well, I'm laughing."

"You just threw his freakishly expensive looking bag to the pond teeming with huge, angry bull frogs."

"Your point, Sherlock?"

"You threw _Kanda Yuu's_ bag to the pond! And he's two years your senior!"

Allen sighed as he faced his friend, Lavi Bookman, while the teenager stared at the floating blue bag pack now swimming three yards away from them.

"May I remind you that _that_ mongrel stepped on my foot this morning? Then, he bloody smirked at me while saying, "My bad. I didn't see you there", Allen mimicked the deep, baritone voice of his arch enemy and grimaced. "It was like he was shouting, 'oh, you're so small that I couldn't even see you'. Do you get my point here, Lavi? He bloody started it!" Allen huffed as he finished his sentence, his face was red. Really, really red.

Lavi sighed as he turned his head away from his bloating friend and watched the bag drift far, far, away from them. Maybe he could still grab it?

"I really don't know why you two hate each other so much."

Allen gritted his teeth. "_He_ started it. What, you want me to stay meek after all the horrendous things he did to me? There's no bloody way that'll ever happen."

"What? That he kissed you? Or _you _kissed him?"

"An _unfortunate_ and_ accidental_ kiss!" Allen shrieked, totally horrified. "That was just an accident! Absolutely regrettable and atrocious accident!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that you two kissed."

"Shut up, Lavi!"

"And that he stayed close to you when you two were locked at the gym while it was raining cats and dogs outside?"

"What the bloody hell –"

"And that he found out that you were badly afraid of lightning and he somehow comforted you when you were shivering in fright and –"

"He didn't comfort me! He mocked me! He bloody mocked me and –"

" – you woke up in his arms –"

"HE CALLED ME BEANSPROUT!"

" – your head were resting on his chest –"

"Stop it, Lavi –!"

" –and your arms were coiled to his body."

"ARGGGHH!" Allen fisted a handful of his ashen hair.

Lavi smirked.

It took almost fifteen minutes before the raging teen calmed down.

"But he might have something important in that bag. Phone, credit cards, etcetera."

Allen crossed his arms, still pouting.

"He's rich, Lavi. He can buy anything he wants."

Lavi just closed his eyes and massaged his temple. He hated it when Allen was acting like this. He was just so hard to control and downright... annoying.

"Fine," he said, hands were up in the air. "Do what you want. I will not say anything again. But don't tell me I didn't warn you, so don't you blame me if _anything_ ugly happens."

Allen snorted, and then evilly smiled. As if he would let anything uglier than Kanda's rubbish ego happen.

Lavi gazed at Allen's face. Lavi shivered when he saw Allen smirked. He turned around and rigidly walked away.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked when he noticed that his friend was no longer at his side. "We still have Chemistry after the lunch break."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back after a few minutes," he murmured, but enough to be heard. "I just need a concrete wall where I can pound my head into. Just making sure I'm still alive or something."

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

**Author's Note (2):** I bet you are all gaping at your monitor thinking/saying/shouting, "WTF happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Warnings:** Not for the faint-hearted.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Licohriqxe. Thank you so much, girl.**

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>Frenemy<strong>

**The Kiss Incident**

* * *

><p>"<em>Omae, umasou da na."<em>

(Roughly translated as 'You smell _fucking _delicious'. Well, at least in Kanda's colorful vocabulary...*cough* Okay, please erase _that.)_

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

He was nettled. Well, it goes without saying.

He was currently being surrounded by mob of delirious women clad in skimpy skirts and school uniforms.

They all looked like they were going to brothels than in school.

Tch.

"Kanda-sama! Kanda-sama!"

"Would you like to accompany me after school, Kanda-sama?"

"Kanda-kun, please be my Valentine!"

"Kanda-sama, I'm offering you this glorious body! Please feel free to ravish it anyway you want!"

Kanda almost went blue in disgust.

This was what he hate the most about school.

These fucking retarded women.

He was about to turned around and flee for his life (actually, he was choosing between fleeing or just killing everyone with gigantic tits around him and just get on with his life), when he spotted a smiling white haired boy happily (annoyingly) chatting with another eye sore, a red haired boy with an eye patch fetish.

Tch.

And then, something flickered into his brilliant mind.

He wanted to get away with this kind of dilemma, right?

Fucking yes.

And he wanted to erase that infuriating smile etched on that Moyashi's face, right?

Kanda slyly grinned as he walked towards the two, ignoring the horde of boobies bouncing in his sight. His eyes were glued to Allen still talking to Lavi. They seemed like uninterested in what was happening around them and were so absorbed in their little chit chat.

And the more Kanda watched them, the more he irritated he became.

He was used seeing Allen annoyed and fuming and a smiling Allen was something he almost never sees.

Except today, of course.

Because for some reason, the smile that Allen kept on showing Lavi made Kanda more irate than usual.

He walked and walked until he was about to crash with the two.

Kanda smirked.

Allen's eyebrows scrunched and his face darkened.

Lavi just nonchalantly stared at him.

"What do you want?" Allen asked.

Kanda remained silent; his face was still wearing that smirk, as if he was teasing the white haired.

He saw Allen grind his teeth.

It made Kanda feel like he was in bliss.

Ah. _This _Allen was still the best, Kanda thought.

Then, he stepped forward, startling the shorter boy. In a span of few second he was already holding Allen's head, his arms were coiling the lithe body before him. And with a husky voice, he whispered right through the ears of the astounded boy in his arms, "Omae... omasou da na..." before he suddenly claimed the parted lips.

He knew that everybody was watching and this made his plan more and more exciting.

This could drive away all of the pests in his life

Kanda could almost see Allen fuming in anger.

He parted the still stunned lips and explored the wet cavern with his tongue.

The unanticipated softness that bombarded him confounded his mind. Kanda, who was now being pulled by the unexpected sensation of the Moyashi's mouth, explored more deeply, lapping the pair of lips that were being offered right in front of him. He licked, lapped, and sucked, eliciting more and more gasps from the crowd –sounds that were no longer reaching Kanda's ears.

He couldn't believe that that small bean sprout's mouth could be this scrumptious and enticing.

In the eyes of all, Kanda was ravishing Allen's mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Lavi sighed while thinking how troublesome his friend could be.

_God. Somebody's actually jealous of me, huh. _Lavi thought as he turned around and walked away from the longest kissing scene he had ever seen.

Lavi bet that Allen wouldn't be in school for at least a month.

"I really don't get why the two of them hated each other so much," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note:<strong> Kanda's a jerk and I love him precisely because of that.


End file.
